The invention relates to a multi-layer conform fabric which is coated with a thermo-setting resin.
Multi-layer fabrics have been known for years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,025 shows an arrangement where a multi-layer fabric is woven for use as garment inserts. This fabric does not discuss bias stretch or relative movement between fabric layers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,578 and 2,925,098 are directed to multi-layer ballistic fabrics. These fabrics do have relative movement between the yarns. The movement is designed to entrap and stop a projectile. These patents are not concerned with a conform fabric or with bias stretch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,857,654 and 4,821,780 are directed to a multiply car top and a paper forming fabric respectively. Both patents are concerned with fabric stability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,198 and 4,854,352 are directed to multi-layer conform fabrics. Neither patent is directed to a two layered fabric with the layers interconnected at selected spaced intervals. While these patents do discuss movement between fabric layers, there is no discussion of bias stretch. There is not disclosure of a weave structure which allows movement between the forming yarns. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,352 does not disclose separate fabric layers. These fabrics are essentially high density, heavy fabrics which require two warp beams during weaving.
An object of this invention is to provide a conform fabric which can be produced on an eight harness loom using only one warp beam.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-layer conform fabric in which the layers are separate but joined at spaced intervals so that limited relative movement between the layers is allowed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a conform fabric having low yarn density in each fabric layer or ply so as to allow relative movement between the forming yarns, while maintaining fabric stability by periodic interlacing between the fabric layers.
Another object of the invention is to provide conform fabrics having areal weights at least as great as standard 8 harness satin fabrics and exhibiting increased bias stretch.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-layer woven conform fabric having between 30% and 45% bias stretch while the yarns forming the fabric are inelastic.